John Marston/Quotes
These are quotes by or related to John Marston. Story *"I left the gang after the gang left me. Left me to die after I'd been shot." *"My side ain't chosen. My side was given." *"We all need friends, mister. We die alone, but we live among men." *"We did more for the people with the money we took than the damn government ever did." *"I guess I'm a bad man who tried to be a good father. I don't know. Every man has a right to change, a chance at forgiveness. Ain't that what the good book says?" *"It ain't no secret I didn't get these scars falling over in church." *"I too have a family, friend, and so that we may see our families again, I suggest we part ways amicably." *"I'm many things, most of them bad. But a man of political principles, no." *"It usually takes more strength to stay than to run." *"People act funny around strange men with sticks." *"Friendly old bastard ain't ya?" *"I've seen some candidates for bedlam in my time but you might just win the prize straight jacket." *"I'm just glad that my normal job involves either chasing after cattle or murderers." *"White trash can be pretty frightening." *"We all have a code, only some of us don't realize it." *"Sometimes I tell myself things happen for a reason. Like what brought me here was fate come-a-callin'. But nobody made my path but me." *"Believing in some kind of divine purpose ain't gonna get me my wife and kid back. Past is who we are, and there ain't no changing that. Faith is a luxury I can't afford." *"People don't forget. Nothing is forgiven." *"My name's John Marston gentlemen, and I'm gonna break your neck!" *"I'm an uneducated killer, sent here to do all I can do well, kill a man in cold blood, so another man may do his part to cut crime in the area, and a rich man can be elected governor on the back of these promises." *"Some trees flourish, others die. Some cattle grow strong, others are taken by wolves. Some men are born rich enough and dumb enough to enjoy their lives. Ain't nothing fair. You know that." *"Sorry, but I have an appointment with planet Earth." *"Yeah, well, I wasen't expecting a pleasent picnic by the seaside myself!" *"Move on with the limited time you have on this earth." *(After Luisa says her father's death must mean something) "It'll mean that war is brutal and unneccessary and good people die. And that's all it will mean." *"I'll put a hole in your hillbilly head and watch your tiny brain drain out." *(to a corpse) "No, you don't look a day over 30 ma'am." *"Of course, my angel." *(To Javier Escuella)"Now I ain't the judge but as it turns out it's you or me. The way I see it, might as well be you." *"I'll give you a bad case of someone just shot me in the head if you don't hurry up!" *"I'm gonna hand you over to them and watch them tear you limb from limb!... I'm just kidding." *"It reeks of miracles back here!" *"Gimme that! I'm your old friend amnesia! And I'm here to tell you if you ever pretend to forget my name or your debt to me again I'll make sure you reach Heaven before these two ladies!" *"Get yourself down here Bill. You know you ain't man enough to stop me!" *"If you win power remember why you wanted it." *"Only kill what you need." *"Men are born, and then they're formed, at least thats how I see it." *"When a man with a sing song voice tells me to fuck off, it always concerns me, boyo!" *"And it makes me violently angry. Shall we go look for that gun sir?" *"Well you're gonna be stuck somewhere between dying and dead if you try to cross me again." *"I've never heard so much shit come out of one mouth." *"If you find yourself in a hole the first thing to do is stop digging!" *"I never felt so outnumbered." *(To Jack) "I ain´t mad. I´m disappointed." *(To Jack) "I ain´t going anywhere. Believe me. Neither are you - for a real long time!" *(To Uncle) "Consider the fact I ain´t puttin´ a bullet in you an embrace, old man." *(To Uncle) "Hold your excuses until you figured out which one to use." *(To Uncle) "You want a long sleep Uncle? That can be arranged." *(To Uncle) "You're so drunk you couldn't hit the ground with your hat in three throws!" *(To Uncle) "You're as useless as a lawyer at a lynching." *(To Abigail) "In my darkest hours just the thought of one of your rat-meat stews kept me pushing forward." *"Now Abigail... I hope you learned to cook." *(To Irish, after Irish proclaimed to be familiar with guns)"You're gonna be real familiar with mine if things keep on this way." *(To Herr Muller while playing poker with Landon Ricketts in Chuparosa)"Whoa, calm down there, Germany. I know exactly what I did and it ain't anything wrong!" *(When told Abraham Reyes finds you) "Like Chorea." Combat *"Do you fellas piss sittin down or somethin?!" * "Who do you think you are!?" * "This is where it ends buddy! Right here!" * "Stop trying to be somthing you're not!" * "Just put down the gun, friend!" * "You wanna die?" * "You don't have to do this! Just put down the gun!" * "I don't want no trouble mister!" * "I guess it's too late to talk about things?!" * "Get back here you son of a bitch!" * (In Mexico) "Mi nombre es John Marston!" * (In Mexico) "Hijos de putas!" * (In Mexico) "This Gringo ain't happy, amigo!" * (In Mexico) "I'll kill all of you, todo!" * (In Mexico) "Things ain't lookin' bueno!" * (In Mexico) "Yo Soy John Marston!" * (In Mexico) "You're all dead! Muerto!" * (In Mexico) "You must be the pendejos I keep hearing about!" * (In Mexico) "John Marston, remeber el nombre!" * (In Mexico) "You fight like a chica!" * (In Mexico) "Buenas Noches, amigos!" * (In Mexico) "You're going to inferno my friend!" * "Just a bunch of women playing outlaws!" * "I hear it's real hot in hell this time of year!" * "Not bad Marston!" * "Looks like the West is still wild!" * "Don't make me kill you!" * (After killing a group of men) "My name's John Marston, gentlemen, I'm afraid you're dead!" * (When shooting at the American Army) "If you're the army, we're all doomed!" * (After all enemies are killed) "Pleasure doing business with you boys." * (After all enemies are killed) "Are there more of you or am I done here?" Skinning * "I can sell this." * "This'll fetch a good price." * "Ugh. This is nasty." * "Lie still." *chuckles* * "What were you eating?" * "This stinks" * "Ugh. You Stink!" * "C´mon, let´s get this over with!" * "Tough one ain't ya?" Riding * "Faster!" * "Slow up, now." * "Slooow up." * "C´mon!" Shopping/Selling * "Hey there." * "That's all I have/got." * "I'll bring more next time." * "Why do I feel like I just got robbed?" * "I dont know how you get away with these prices, mister." Placing hogtied person on horse * "You comfortable?" * "You get the smelly end." * "Shut up and no annoying the horse." * "Try not to fall off!" * "Don't annoy me!" Looting Bodies *(Looting innocent) "What am I doing?" *(Looting female) "I'm sorry, ma'am." *(Looting female) "If you were alive, this'd be considered adultery." *(Looting outlaw or lawman) "To the victor goes the spoils." *(Looting outlaw or lawman) "You wont be needing this anymore." *(Looting anyone) "This ain't nice, I know." *(Looting anyone) "Sorry friend." *(Looting anyone) "If it ain't me, it's someone else." *(Looting anyone) "Can I have this?" *(Looting male) "Excuse me partner, I'm not getting fresh." *(Looting a victim) "First they shoot you then they rob you. "chuckles" Great Country" *(Looting outlaw) "Mind if I borrow this friend?" Misc * (Saving man from wild animals) "we all have problems, and either we face them together or we die alone." * "Hola, Señor. Sorry, no habla espanol." * (When prostitute asks you to join them) "Sorry, those days are over." * (When prostitute asks you to join them) "Unfortunately, I'm married." * (When prostitute asks you to join them) "I'm a married man." * (When prostitute asks you to join them) "Haha, I don´t think so!" * (When prostitute asks you to join them) "Ha, my wife would kill me." * (When prostitute asks you to join them) "Damn, you ugly." * (When someone stands during blackjack) "Do you piss sittin' down?" * (While playing poker) "It´s all coming back to me now." * (While playing liar's dice) *sniffs* "I smell bullshit. Bluff." * (While playing liar's dice) "I'm not a bullshitter amigo." * (While playing poker) "Who invited the lady?" * (While breaking a horse) "Oh, shit!" * (After successfully breaking a horse) "See? We're friends now." * (While playing any table game) "You got any balls in them pants?" * (When shooting a bird) "There's one for the pot!" * (When shooting a bird) "Never did like birds." * (When shooting a bird) "Right on the wing!" * (Shooting a wild animal) "And that makes you mine". * (After using dead-eye) "Well that worked!" * (After using dead-eye) "Guess I'll make a gunman after all!" * (When being shot at) "They surely know where I am." * (When a companion falls behind) "Hurry the hell up!" * (When being shot at) "Christ alive!" *(Killing someone at a campsite) "Murdered and robbed on the same day" *(Low Honor) "Looks like the good Lord got your ass and face mixed up." *(Low Honor) "Just kill yourself now, do humanity a favor." *(Low Honor) "Promise me you won't have children, mister." *(Low Honor) "Take my advice and give up on life, partner." *(Low Honor, when facing a lawmen) "God help us if you're in charge of this place." *(Low Honor, when facing a lawmen) "You make me glad to be a criminal." *(Drunk) "Do you know who John Marston is, cause I don't." Category:Quotes Category:Red Dead Redemption